


Like Friendship Set Aflame

by capitalnineteen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (but I still think we can call it PWP), (cause if you know me there's gotta be SOME plot), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Surprisingly Canon Compliant, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but we can call it an AU if you like, pre-legato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen
Summary: Barry has been searching for the perfect Candlenights gifts for everyone. The problem isn’t finding something perfect for Lup. It’s that it’s too perfect.Lup spent a lot of time on her gift for Barry. She just forgot to account for Barry being so... Barry.(Title paraphrased from Bruce Lee quote: "Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable." A blupjeans quote if ever there was one.)





	Like Friendship Set Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since November. Sadly, I just couldn't pull it together in time for appropriately Candlenights-season posting. But I wasn't going to wait until next winter, either. Candlenights is just the excuse anyway. This is 12k of mostly PWP.
> 
> In this fic, Lup is both socially and physically transitioned. (In D&D settings I go with the elves can change at will setup.)

After forty years it should have been easier to Candlenights shop for everyone. But between barren planar systems and years when they didn’t all survive to this point, they hadn’t done the whole celebration that often.

But this year, after a string of rough cycles, they’d gotten the light early, all survived, and were determined to do Candlenights like the weird family they were.

Barry J Bluejeans had been to nearly every store in this town. Some of them twice.

He’d been shopping for days. For Merle and Davenport he’d found a complicated board game with hand carved pieces and an incomprehensible set of directions. He figured they could incorporate it into that card game they played that no one else could follow.

Lucretia’s gift was probably a little obvious but he’d bought her an enormous set of art pens and a collection of hand pressed papers in various weights and textures.

For Magnus he’d gotten a bunch of small gifts that had seemed like things he would enjoy: a stuffed bear that roared and looked like the Power Bear, a shiny purple nail polish, a set of trick dice that only rolled high, and a few other little items to make Magnus laugh.

Taako had been difficult but eventually he decided on a set of tiny, magical lights. They could be hung on his hat, in his room, wherever he wanted. They’d change colors and twinkle and could match any outfit or decor. It was probably silly and there was a good chance Taako would hate them. But it was the only thing he’d found that seemed at all unique enough for Taako.

Then there was Lup.

Lup, Lup, Lup. He wanted to give her something really special. Because she was really special. But it couldn’t be _too_ special. Because he didn’t want her to know how hung up he was on her.

How in love with her he was.

And, sure, he could just find something, buy some anonymous anything... except… he’d seen exactly what he wanted to get for her. But there was just no way to pass off a necklace of gems that were considered rare and precious on every plane they’d ever encountered them as a low key gift. Especially when they were arranged in a one of a kind rendering of a phoenix.

He’d been trying to buy a focusing gem for a magical tool he was attempting to build. What he’d been looking for was so specific he’d spent weeks researching the best gem cutters on this planet and been led to a prestigious school for jewelry makers.

This necklace was someone’s master project. From the moment he’d seen it, not even completed, he’d known it was perfect for Lup. If he left this plane without purchasing it for her he was going to kick himself forever.

But it was incredibly and conspicuously expensive. There was no way to give it to her at the same time he gave Magnus nail polish and a silly stuffed animal. There was no way to not be obvious that he cared about her as more than just a crewmate. This was a piece of jewelry that said ‘I have been painfully in love with you for decades and will continue to be for as long as I exist’ and said it in big, shouty letters.

This necklace was _overt._ Undisguised.

This necklace was a declaration.

So what else could he do? He bought her an ironic t-shirt.

On Candlenights they had their celebration. The crew ate, laughed, and enjoyed being alive. They appreciated that they were safe and had rescued the light on this plane.

Everyone handed out presents and began opening them in a chaotic rush. He saw Lup laugh at the t-shirt he’d given her. Saw Magnus squeeze the stuffed animal in a literal bear hug.

Barry opened a mug with “You can’t trust atoms, they make up everything!” printed on it from Magnus. Taako gave him a cheesecake with a note that said, “Don’t worry, dairy free.”

Then he opened his gift from Lup.

A small, handmade book.

That she herself had made.

And inside was a list entitled “Barry Bluejeans is a Really Good Guy.”

The first page had, “Always brings me coffee without asking just because he can tell I need it.” and then, beside it, the second page had, “Doesn’t tell me it’s obvious I need coffee cause I’m being awful and crabby even though I’m clearly being awful and crabby.”

There were a couple dozen pages of reasons, each with a silly little drawing like an adorable elf cheerfully accepting coffee from a figure with brown hair and bluejeans that he supposed was him even though he kind of didn’t recognize it as himself. His hair wasn’t that nice, his stomach stuck out more, and he simply wasn’t as appealing as she’d made him seem.

He turned a few pages in complete and utter wonder.

Finally, his eyes were too full to look any further. He closed the book and held it in his lap, staring at it. Was this some kind of joke? If he got to the last page was it about how annoying he was? That didn’t seem like her style but… neither did what he’d seen so far.

He glanced over. She was talking to Taako. He could sneak out. Probably no one would even notice.

 

Lup frowned. Barry had barely looked at his book before he closed it. She’d really thought he’d like it. The gods all knew Barry fucking Bluejeans needed to be told that he was appreciated. But maybe the book was a bad idea.

She groaned. Of _course_ it was a bad idea. Barry hated to be the center of attention. He probably… oh no, he probably thought it was some kind of pity thing. How had she not considered that?

“Taako,” she said, interrupting her brother, “I just remembered something I have to go fix.”

He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously, his ears tilting back. “Okay, Lulu, but don’t expect me to save any of these macaroons for you.”

She laughed. “I ate a half dozen of them before the party.” Standing to leave, she considered asking him to save a few for Barry to have later. But she didn’t want to point out to Taako that Barry had already left.

 

The lab was empty. Well, if he wasn’t there, then she only knew one other place he’d be. Barry was predictable like that. When she was upset she’d never be somewhere easy to find like in the lab or her room. She knew a dozen places on the ship where the only ones who’d ever find her was Taako or possibly Davenport, and only after searching for a good long time. But if Barry wasn’t in the lab then he was in his room.

Pausing with her hand up to knock on his door, she reconsidered. Maybe she should let him look through the rest of the book, absorb it a little. Was she ruining the thing if she had to explain it?

 _No._ If she gave him time, he’d have his mind made up about what it was, only make it more awkward to discuss.

She knocked. “Barry? Can I come in?”

There was a pause with no reply, even with her ears pricked up for any answer at all. Then the door opened a few inches.

“Hey, Lup.” His words were quiet, aimed at the door knob in his hand where his gaze was pinned.

Oh no. He wasn’t meeting her eyes at all.

“I think I need to explain something.”

“Um, it’s… uh, it’s okay, Lup. Everything is fine.”

“Can I please come in and talk to you?”

His eyes darted up to her and her heart lurched nervously. Taking advantage of his hesitation, she gently pushed the door open.

Barry stepped back, stumbling in his frantic rush to give her space. She shut the door behind her and leaned back against it, hands pressed against the door and fit in the small of her back.

“Barry, that book? I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

He’d been walking towards his bed and at her words he froze, his back and shoulders turning stiff. “It’s… I.. I didn’t, Lup. It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

“No, you really did, Barry. You really, really did or you… I didn’t mean… fuck. Barry, are you upset with me?”

He shook his head. But his shoulders dropped and he turned, sat heavily on his bed as if gravity had more claim on him while he was miserable. And, oh, it was etched in every part of him; he was miserable. Her book had the exact opposite effect she’d wanted. She’d made him miserable on Candlenights.

Without planning, she moved across the room, dropped to her knees in front of him and took his hands. “Barry, I…” she swallowed as she realized the words that were struggling to come out of her mouth. Pushing those thoughts back, she focused on the book. “I just… I wanted you to know that you’re important. Appreciated. I think I really fucked up that message though.”

He stared at their linked hands. She squeezed his fingers. “You are though,” she said. “Important, I mean. And appreciated.”

His gaze rose slowly to her eyes. “Thanks, Lup,” he whispered.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and she had to lick her lips to continue speaking. “You’re welcome.” She stood and moved to sit beside him on the bed. “Did you look at the whole thing?”

He shook his head and picked it up from where he’d left it sitting on the bed. Wordlessly he opened it in his lap and started at the beginning.

On tenterhooks, Lup sat as he went through the book. Seeing each page anew, experienced through his eyes, was so different than her thoughts as she had made it. Did he still think she was making fun of him as he so obviously had at first? With each turn of the page all she could think was that she wished she’d been less silly in her choices. He brought her coffee? He never ate the last brownie? He worked hard in the lab? It all felt so much _less_ as she sat beside him looking at it. She’d thought it was sweet and silly and certain to cheer him, help him understand how much his presence made things better. Now it felt like she was giving him an employee review. It felt like a critique that was struggling to find positive things to detail.

Well, at least it managed one goal. It didn’t look at all like she was desperately in love with him. Gods, it seemed like she barely knew him much less liked him.

He closed the book and looked over at her. This time she was the one feeling miserable.

Barry, though? Barry didn’t look miserable at all.

“Lup, I…” His mouth opened and closed a few times without producing words. She was so focused on watching his lips that she was surprised when he stood.

“What are you…”

“Just a second,” he said as he went to his desk. He opened a drawer and started pulling things out and shoving them on top, paying no attention beyond digging further into the drawer. Finally he pulled out a box about the size of his hand and brought it back to where she was sitting.

“This is your real Candlenights gift, Lup. I…” he glanced away and a blush crept up his cheeks. “I chickened out on giving it to you but I… Lup, I saw it and I couldn’t not get it for you.”

She took the beautiful little wooden box in her hands and simply held it for a moment. Something deep and certain inside her told her two facts. One - this was jewelry. No one had ever given her jewelry before. Not even Taako. They might share things but neither had ever given the other a piece of jewelry, not even once they could afford it. Two - if she opened this, things were going to change.

Lup lifted her gaze to study Barry. He looked back at her, expression nervous but holding himself steady. And she knew.

She opened it.

Lup gasped, mouth parted in complete shock. She couldn’t have said what she expected to find but this beautiful, sparkling phoenix of intricately shaded gems in yellow, orange and red? It was so exquisite she could barely bring herself to touch it. The bird’s wings were spread, tail fanned out behind. Hesitantly she ran a single finger over it’s bejeweled surface. It’s head was turned in profile with a tiny blue gem for its sparkling eye, almost exactly the shade of Taako’s eyes. The shade of her eyes, too, she realized.

“Barry, did you…?” She couldn’t think of how to complete the sentence. What was she trying to ask?

He sat back down beside her. He started explaining and the longer he spoke the faster his words tumbled out, rambling and obviously unrehearsed. “I saw it and… it was made for you Lup. I mean… It wasn’t… I didn’t have it made. I mean, well, the artist was working on it when I saw it and... I did pick the gems for the eyes. But it couldn’t have been more meant for you if I had commissioned it. I mean... I’m not sure I ever could have come up with something so perfect to ask for. It’s… uh, obviously it makes me think of your fire magic but also, a phoenix is a beautiful, powerful, mythical creature that’s… well, like you nothing stops it. It always comes back stronger and ready to keep trying and...”

Lup stood up, the box lid tumbling to the floor. She held the rest of the box, unable to tear her gaze away from the perfect, beautiful pendant.

“Lup?” Barry asked, his voice low and hesitant. Then, even softer, “Shit. I’m sorry, Lup, I shouldn’t have…”

She didn’t know what to say. Her mouth felt impossibly dry and the words were just not there.

“Lup, are you upset with me? I didn’t mean to… I know… It’s too much, isn’t it? But it was just… I’m sorry. It was too perfect not to… Gods, Lup, I’m sorry. After that book, I just thought I should …”

Lup realized what she needed to say didn’t require words. Moving to his desk, she sat the box on top of the book she’d made for him, the book he’d set down when he went rummaging through the drawer. She picked up the necklace and held it in her hands, marveling again at something so perfect, at something so _her,_ and that he’d been unable to pass it by. He’d seen it and had been reminded of her in all the best ways.

She turned back to see him sitting on the bed. He opened his mouth, another apology readying itself on his tongue. Well, she had to stop that, didn’t she?

There were two steps between his desk and his bed. Then a tiny, awkward moment as she figured out how to arrange herself the way she suddenly wanted - no, _needed_ \- to be. One hand went around his neck and the other, still clutching the necklace, went to his shoulder to brace herself as she moved to straddle his legs and wrap her own legs around him. His hand went automatically to her hip to keep her steady.

Lup was in his lap, face inches from his. She studied him for a moment while her fingers curled in his hair. He watched her, silently noting her every breath. Then she leaned forward and brought her lips to his.

Even with the warning of her climbing into his lap, she could feel his shock as the fact of the kiss hit him. His arms went rigid, his back straightened almost imperceptibly. Then, so perfectly it seemed impossible, he curled around her, and held her to his chest as he kissed her back.

It was good that they were both holding her in place because otherwise she might have slid to the floor in her own fit of shock. This was a kiss that could have powered the bond engine for a decade. A kiss that should have obliterated her because it was spreading fire over her, setting everything alight. It felt a little like her evocation magic but, oh, it was settling somewhere far south of her hands.

She tilted her forehead against his as she came up for air.

Barry’s voice was hesitant as he asked, “So, um, you like the necklace?”

Laughing, Lup answered, “Fuck yes, I do.” She stopped to kiss him again, this time a series of tiny kisses that trailed up his jaw. Her arms locked around his neck as she pulled back to give him a serious look. “I mean, this isn’t like a _reward_ or anything. But yes, I like it.” She drew a breath and amended, “I love it.”

He nodded, matching her serious look. “Okay.”

For a moment Lup felt like everything was spinning. She was sitting in Barry’s lap. They’d just kissed. Really, seriously _kissed._

But his hands - his big, strong, wonderful, hands - were gently cradling her back. His rich brown eyes were watching her, wandering down to her mouth then returning to her gaze with a quiet concern so obvious in their depths that she felt steadied, anchored.

She loved him. She loved him and he loved her and she couldn’t remember why she’d been fighting this. And then, she _could_ remember why she’d been fighting it but it seemed silly now. Barry Bluejeans was a man who did nothing by halves. If he loved her, he _loved her._ And, she realized, there was nothing she wanted more than to show him how much he meant to her.

And she could do a much better job than she’d done with that silly book.

Lup slid her hands down from behind his neck. The necklace sat tangled in her fingers, pendant resting on the back of her hand as she ran her open palms down his chest, sliding over his shirt. He took a deep, shuddering breath, shaking them both with the movement.

“Lup…”

“Barry.”

“You don’t have to…”

“What if I want to? Do you…?”

In answer he pulled her tightly to him again. They fell into place as if they were magnets pulling together, arms locking around each other. This time he kissed her like he was sinking underwater and she was his last breath of air. The kiss deepened, turned desperate and searching. When they moved apart it was her turn to pull in an uncertain breath.

“Barry?”

“Yeah, Lup?”

“If you kiss me like that again I’m not gonna be able to leave this room.” She sat back and placed her open hand on his chest. “So if there’s any question…”

He stopped her words with his mouth. This kiss was no less desperate than the last. This time it felt like they’d been together forever and separated for decades. This time it felt like coming up for air after diving down too far, after an impossibly long moment of being certain you’d never breathe again.

“Don’t. Don’t go.” The earnest look he gave her sealed it. She couldn’t make a joke, just nod.

She held up the necklace. “Would you put this on me?”

He took the chain from her. The precious stones glinted in the light and flashed sparks of color across his face and chest. Without his hands around her back she clutched onto his shoulder tighter and leaned forward a little more to keep her balance. Hand shaking, she reached to pull her hair out of the way. He encircled her neck with the chain, hands meeting at the side of her throat. She angled her head to give him access, watching the intent look on his face as he secured the clasp. He adjusted the chain, moving the fastening to sit at the back of her neck. Then, after wrapping his arms around her once more, he leaned down and brushed his lips over her neck, along the line where the chain sat against her skin. Her hand dropped her hair and flew to clutch at his other shoulder as she closed her eyes and pulled in a breath. The sensation was glorious. She felt him shift and opened her eyes. He was looking at the phoenix resting at the base of her throat.

The naked emotion, the hunger in his eyes inspired her. She let go of his shoulders to cross her arms and grasp the hem of her shirt, pull it up and over her head. Then, eyes watching him watch _her,_ she tossed it to the floor behind her.

“Now you can see the necklace better,” she offered.

He grinned and oh, gods, she didn’t know that Barry Bluejeans could look so… predatory. The wolf-like expression made her shiver wonderfully.

“I’ve never seen that look before,” she said. “I like it.”

“I’ve never seen _this_ look before,” he responded, indicating her position, perched shirtless in his lap. “I like it.”

Lup laughed, delighted, utterly pleased with herself, with the situation, with _him._ This was a side of Barry she’d never expected and she liked it. She was in love with this feeling. She was in love with _him._ And it was all better than she had ever imagined because this _wasn’t_ imagined. It was real. This wasn’t furtive glances across the room, ‘accidental’ touches in the lab, or fevered fantasies late at night. This was his arms around her. This was her. In his lap. This was his touch reassuring her. This was heat flaring out everywhere their skin met, setting everything aflame. This was a molten tide pulling at her. This was _it._

Her fingers went to the button at the bottom of his shirt. She needed more skin. She needed, after all this time, to eliminate everything separating them.

He blushed. The red on his cheeks was in complete opposition to the intense look he was still giving her as he helped undo the buttons of his shirt. Working from the top, he caught her hands when they met in the middle.

“Lup, are you sure?”

She paused. The warm touch of his hands on hers was hard to ignore but she forced herself to consider this seriously. Her eyes closed because seeing his brown ones watching her was impossibly tempting. When she thought about getting up, out of his lap, leaving, seeing him tomorrow and pretending nothing happened? Going back to life and work as usual?

Her eyes flew open and the worried look on his face made her even more certain. “I’m sure, babe. I’m _so_ sure. I’ve been lying to myself that I wasn’t.”

His eyes closed and she watched the tension drain from him. His relief washed affection over her so heavily she felt dizzy. Then she pushed his unbuttoned shirt open and bent to kiss his chest. A thought flashed over her and she raised her head again.

“Are _you_ sure?”

When he answered it was just a single word, clear of doubt or hesitation. “Completely.”

She grinned and her hands went to his face, holding him as she dipped her head and kissed him hungrily. His hands settled on her again, fingers riding the waistband of her skirt.

“Can we get these clothes off then?” she asked. “Is that… Is that okay?”

He helped her stand. While she was shedding her clothes, his hands went to his belt then paused as his attention centered on her. She bit her lip, picturing her hands unbuckling his jeans. She wriggled out of her skirt, kicking shoes off in the process.

A frisson of excitement and fear shot through her. She was standing in front of Barry in just her bra and panties. And, she realized, her hand going up to touch the pendant, wearing the necklace he’d given her.

In front of her was Barry, in little more than his jeans and a smile. She stepped towards him and her fingers went to his belt, tugging him closer. Another thrill of nerves and anticipation danced up her spine. She could touch him, he’d made that clear. Just as the thought settled over her brain his hand went to her hip. His fingers were warm through the lace separating their skin. He hooked a thumb in her panties, stroked the skin beneath in short brushes with the pad of his thumb. The touch made her shiver, especially with his brown eyes watching her.

She didn’t want to tear herself away from those eyes but she had to look down to unbuckle his belt then work the button on his jeans. With those open, her fingers moved down to the zipper. Now she could look back at his eyes, watch his reaction as she lowered the zipper one tooth at a time.

Lup had felt sexual power before. She was beautiful and knew it, knew how to use it as a weapon or a currency, as offense or defense. Knew how to use a smile to get her and Taako a better price on food; knew how to bat her eyelashes to distract an enemy.

She’d never felt it like this, though. Not when she cared so much about the person she aimed it at, not when she felt the appreciation in her bones.

It was a heady feeling. It made her heart race to see his expression change as she ran her fingers over the zipper before pulling it down more, going slowly, all their attention settled on that bit of space.

He was so hard she could tell through the denim, through the light brush of her knuckles, through the tension in the zipper as she finally worked it all the way open.

“Lup…” Her name came out on a sigh that threatened to become a moan.

Unable to resist the sound, she leaned forward and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip as she moved her hand into the opened fly of his jeans and ran her nails lightly over his boxers.

The combination of kiss and touch turned him breathless, and he pulled back, panting, before he dove back against her mouth. His hand went to her cheek, holding her as their lips parted and they explored one another’s mouths.

There had only been a handful of kisses but Lup was quickly learning that she could devote hours to the activity. Still, there were other areas demanding her attention.

She pulled back to say something and he leaned after her, following her lips. She laughed and ducked out of range. “Barry?”

“Mmmhmm?” he asked, eyes trained on her mouth.

“Will you cease to exist if you take off those bluejeans?”

His eyebrows pulled together for a moment then he laughed. She had never watched his face change like this, inches away as the grin spread and turned to laughter. It was every bit as magical as her fire. And she made it happen. The thought made her smile back, made her proud.

“I don’t think so, Lup,” he answered, mouth still pulled wide around the words.

“Thank all the fucking gods,” she said gratefully. Then she was pushing down the bluejeans, shoving the boxers with them. He helped and in a moment the pants were at his knees. He stumbled pulling them loose and they both fell to the bed laughing and yanking the clothing down his legs. She leaned on him, still bubbling with laughter as he pulled off his boots and socks and finally freed his legs of the jeans and boxers.

Lup’s laughter faded as her attention caught elsewhere. “Well, hello there,” she said salaciously. She sat up and reached, wrapped her fingers around his cock. She was looking at her hand on his dick while he watched her face. The wonder of her touch was just as surprising as the delighted expression she was wearing. Her thumb brushed lightly over the tip of his cock and he groaned, a gravelly rumble that made her grin spread wider.

“You like that?”

He took a grounding breath before he answered, “Yeah, Lup, I really, really do.”

She slid off the bed, settling on the floor between his legs. He propped up on his elbows, watching her. Lup kept her eyes pinned on his as she lowered her mouth and licked her tongue along his cock experimentally.

His eyelids fell closed and his teeth bit down on his lip. He made a low noise that seemed to rumble straight through to her core. Shifting her hold to the base of his cock, fingers curling around him, she moved forward again, and wrapped her mouth over him.

He was thick and heavy on her tongue as she slid down his length, pushing herself to take him in. His groan was a lovely reward, making her feel wanton, pouring more warmth through her.

She continued to work her mouth on his cock, adjusting to the feel of him as she took him in - a little further each time - then slid off again. Her lips were wrapped around him, tongue curling under him with each stroke.

Struggling to sit up, he reached for her. “Lup, I…”

She pulled in her cheeks, sucking as she slid her mouth off his cock. She left her hand moving lightly on him as she asked, “Yeah?”

His hand dropped to his leg. “I, um… I…” The words stuttered and his eyes closed as she twisted her hand. “Ohhhhh,” the word turn to a long exhale. “If you… oh gods, if you keep that up much longer…”

“Yeah? Good?”

He took another ragged breath. “Yeah, but, I don’t...I don’t want this to end too soon.” He reached for her again and, with her distracted from his cock, managed to trail his fingers over her cheek.

Nerves lit up inside her, going off like fireworks up her spine.

“What?” he asked instantly. “What’s wrong?”

She tried to duck away from his concern, smiling and working her hand on his cock again.

Wrapping his fingers lightly around her wrist, he stopped her motions. “Really, Lup, please talk to me. What’s up? We… Lup, we don’t have to do anything. It’s fine if you don’t want to do this…”

“No, it’s…” Lup sighed. She let go and put her hands on his thighs, brushed lightly over the wiry hairs there. Feeling them coarse under her palms grounded her. “It’s not that. I’ve wanted this, wanted _you,_ for a long time now. It’s just… sex has never mattered so _much_ before.”

“Really though… We don’t have to do anything. We can just…”

“Barry? I want to. I really, _really_ want to.” She looked up at him and the expression was one she’d rarely worn. She was _Lup_ \- full speed ahead, ready for anything. Now she was hesitant, nervous. “But this is… this is a big deal and I’m scared of ruining it.”

Pulling her up into his arms, Barry whispered insistently into her hair. “I know what you mean. I don’t… gods, I don’t want to ruin it either. But this won’t ruin it, Lup. I mean… we don’t have to do anything, not now, not ever. Not if you don’t want to or think it would be bad or…” He pulled back so he could look in her eyes as he continued, “Look, you know what I mean. But if we do, uh, this, and it takes some work to be… good or comfortable or whatever, then that’s just part of the process right? Like the time it’s taken us to get to right now, right?”

She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. He was a warm, reassuring presence with his arms around her and his body steadying her.

It wasn’t often she was nervous. The bond engine offered a fix to nearly anything. But it couldn’t undo _them_ if things went wrong.

Still. He was right. They didn’t have to do anything. They could float in this for a while. Try just sharing feelings without rushing into… No. The thing was, this didn’t _feel_ rushed. Sure, an hour ago she’d still assumed she’d carry these feelings silently forever. But this wasn’t some wild thing out of nowhere. This was them finally, _finally_ going over that tipping point they’d been approaching for years. And now, she’d had a glimpse, a taste, and she wasn’t going to let it go. Not until she’d had her fill.

Already she was sensing that was impossible. She’d never get her fill of this, of him.

Lup opened her eyes and moved her head back from his to stare at him. Gods, he was something. Those brown eyes watched her intently, so warm and concerned.

She stood and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Her eyes were fastened on him as she slid the straps down and pulled the garment free, tossing the thing behind her.

He took in the sight and then looked up at her face. “Gods, Lup, you’re… you’re amazing.”

Emboldened, she hooked her thumbs in her panties and slid them down. She stepped out of them and dropped them to the floor with the rest of their abandoned clothes. Now he only wore his glasses and she only wore his necklace. She stepped back close to him and his arms circled her, curling around her waist.

“You’re so beautiful.” The words came out hushed and reverent.

She ran her hand down his shoulder, along his arm. Then she grinned, and with only one twitched eyebrow as warning, pushed him over on his back. She followed, still held in his arms, and lay on his chest as they fell together onto the bed.

Something firm prodded against her leg and she wiggled, delighted, teasing him as she reached down to dance her fingers lightly over his cock.

“Lup?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I...um…”

Her fingers were still trailing delicately over his cock but her eyes were pinned on his, watching his reactions. Watching his nervous expression as he fumbled for the words.

“What?”

His eyes had been down, half closed while she touched him, but as he tried his question again he looked straight into her.

“Can I use my mouth on you?”

The question went through her like warm, gooey caramel, slid syrupy and hot to settle between her legs. She pressed her thighs together and bit down on her lip, eyes shut tight. Her ears angled back and when she raised her eyelids, her pupils were wide, darkening her eyes. She shifted on him. Her teasing touch on his dick left off so she could plant her hands on his stomach.

His own wave of nerves hit, realizing how much less appealing his body was as her hands settled on his soft belly. But that look on her face was reassuring.

She licked her lips and nodded. “Yeah, babe, I’d… I’d like that.” She closed her eyes and took a breath, her whole body moving as she pulled in air. “I’d like that a lot.”

Holding her carefully, like a delicate treasure, he helped her onto her back and slid from the bed. They moved and shifted together, half smiles and whispered sounds accompanying the rearranging until they settled with him on the floor between her legs and her ass on the edge of the bed.

This time it was her propped up on elbows watching him as he leaned forward. He trailed kisses up one thigh. The touch on her sensitive skin was absolutely delicious. It only got more wonderful as he worked his way up. She like watching him, seeing his head bent over her, but she couldn’t keep her eyes open. She was too overwhelmed by sensation. And then Barry’s mouth was on her, tongue sliding over places she’d only dreamed of him touching. She didn’t realize her legs had shifted until he planted his hands on her thighs and pressed them apart. The feeling of him opening her for his attention, for his mouth, was intoxicating, pulling a moan from deep in her chest. Her hands curled into his sheets, the material clutched in her fists.

Her reaction made him press his hands harder against her thighs, holding her open as his face pushed forward to delve his tongue inside her. He swiped his tongue up between her folds, licking her in long, languid strokes that were torturously good. Every pass made her want more, want pressure, want, want, _want._ But he just kept making those slow licks through her while his fingers pushed against her thighs, holding her legs wide.

Lup was mewling soft noises and writhing beneath him. “Barry,” she managed, “please.”

He didn’t respond. He just repeated the movement, this time adding a soft brush of his thumbs on her thighs.

Everything felt like it was pulling tight and buzzing, still he kept up his slow assault. She freed one hand and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him against her.

“Please,” she said, the word coming out as a low whine. “I need…”

He paused, pulling back enough to ask, “What do you need, Lup?” Gods, his voice was rough and teasing and the sound was almost as good as the feel of him between her legs.

“More, I need…” Her words faltered as his mouth went to her clit. “Ahhh, yeah… yesss.”

She was quickly losing the ability to hold a thought under the feeling of his tongue dancing little swirls over her. One of his hands moved from its place on her thigh and he slid a finger into her, moving easily though her wetness. A noise of enthusiastic support erupted out of her as he added another finger. He rocked them into her, curling up slightly while his mouth worked over her clit.

Her hand still caught in his hair, she held his face against her. He mouthed at her more then pushed his tongue against that bud of nerves, flicking over it as his fingers continued moving. Then she was shuddering, lost to the orgasm rolling through her.

When sense found her again, he was gently trying to pull her fingers loose from his hair.

She let go quickly with a hurried apology. “Fuck, sorry!”

He just smiled at her. “It’s okay, I’m… I’m hoping that means you liked it.” The smile he offered her was impossibly shy considering his face was still wet from her.

“Liked it? Holy shit, Barry, yes.”

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and pushed himself up. Bending over her, he sprinkled kisses moving up her body. First her hip, then her stomach. He placed another kiss right between her breasts, one on her shoulder, then finally her lips.

When their mouths parted he hovered over her, holding himself up with hands pressed into the bed on either side of her shoulders. Lup grinned up at him, feeling impossibly content caged between his arms and staring at those amazing, intent eyes of his.

“You have the most beautiful brown eyes,” she said. He’d taken his glasses off at some point, she realized, and her hands went to his cheeks. “I could look at them forever.”

He was just inches away so of course she saw the surprise flicker across those brown eyes she’d just complimented followed quickly by something else she couldn’t identify.

“Oh, that’s, uh… that’s… thanks,” he said. The words were rushed and he tried to pull back from her hold on his face.

“Hey,” she said, suddenly concerned. “I mean it.”

He stopped trying to pull away but he was looking down instead of meeting her eyes. Lup reluctantly removed her hands from his cheeks so she could shift her position. Then she pulled him onto the bed, laying on her side to face him.  

“What’s up, Bluejeans?”

“Gods, nothing, Lup. I’m…” His voice was insistent. It was almost convincing.

Except she knew him. She knew him almost as well as she knew her twin.

“Hey. Look at me.”

Instantly he did. His eyes met hers and the unhappiness there made her sit up, scared.

“Fuck. I was right wasn’t I? We ruined…”

He sat up too. “No!” His eyes were wide now and mirroring the fear she felt. “No, Lup, not at all.” He reached for her then stopped just shy of touching her. He looked down at his hand and let it drop to the bed. “It’s just… Lup, I… you deserve so much better than me.”

She let out a breath. She didn’t like this line of thinking he seemed to stick on sometimes but it was infinitely better than the thought that he already regretted the whole thing.

“Barry? I have amazing taste and you’re insulting it right now.”

That surprised a laugh out of him.

She reached over and took his hand, tugged him toward her. She laid back across the bed and pulled him to lay with her, settling his head on her breast. He was tilted to look up at her, but there was still a cloud of worry across his eyes.

“Babe, seriously. Your eyes are beautiful. They’re this gorgeous brown and the way you look at me… I don’t know. They’re so deep and full of care and concern… I feel like I could disappear into them.”

He chewed his lip for a moment before forcing out a mumbled, “Thanks.”

She played her fingers through his hair while she did something rare for her: she contemplated her words before she spoke.

“This is kind of why I gave you that book.”

He’d closed his eyes as she played with his hair but now he opened them and watched her, his expression hard to read even after decades of looking at him nearly every day.

“You’re so hard on yourself, Bear. You… You don’t let yourself see all the amazing things about you. And anytime someone says something positive you just… you shut down.”

Her left hand kept toying in his hair but her right sought out his hand and held it. “Taako and I always make our Candlenights gifts - usually food. But I made that book hoping that if you saw it on a page you’d see what others see. What _I_ see.” She moved her thumb to brush the hair back from his forehead. “But I saw you leave the party…”

Barry looked at their joined hands and flexed his fingers in hers. It was a reassuring gesture, even more so when he snuggled in closer against her chest.

“I… I just wanted to get away from everyone before I looked at it more…” After a pause he admitted, “...in case it was a joke.”

She released his hand to gently push his chin up to look at her. “Barry. Did you think I’d…”

She wrapped her arms around him. “I know I tease but, babe, that? That would just be cruel.”

“I know you wouldn’t do that,” he said. “You’re not like that. But… I guess some part of me always expects that kind of thing. It seems more real than good things.”

“Is _this_ a good thing?”

He looked up at her, not following her meaning until she lifted her eyebrows and glanced back and forth between them, at him laying on her bare chest.

“Oh, gods, Lup, yes! Absolutely yes. Very, _very_ good.” His forehead creased as he frowned. “Um, do you think so?”

“Yes! But that’s my point. This is good and it’s real and you’re here so… I’m gonna need you to believe in some good stuff happening, okay?”

He smiled and it transformed his whole face. Seeing that, she couldn’t _not_ kiss him. Kissing turned into more kissing. And then somehow they were clutched against one another and she was panting heavily between kisses she was already addicted to.

His eyes were inches away, traveling over her face like she was a sight he’d never seen and might never lay eyes on again. There was so much love and reverence in his expression that it caught her breath. They hadn’t said those words but it was so clear in the way he looked at her.

And then she couldn’t wait any longer. Maybe this whole evening had gone too fast but after thinking about him for so long, after seeing his soft, sweet smile checking in with her after he went down on her, after seeing that look in his eyes… she needed it all.

Her hand on his shoulder gently nudged him to lay back. He watched, eyes squinted to see her, as she threw a leg over and settled on him, their hips pressed together. For a moment she just held still, reveling in the awareness of his cock hard and insistent between them.

She bent and wrapped her hands on his cheeks, dipped her face to his, kissed him in quick, intense bursts. Their mouths didn’t stop touching between kisses. Each kiss melted into the next desperately, neither of them able to get enough. His hands were on her hips, warm and anchoring. Lup pulled back and looked at him, her left hand straying to caress a finger over his lips.

A final ghost of hesitation drifted over her. “Are you still sure?”

“About this? Always, Lup.”

She smiled and bent to kiss him again. His hands moved up to her back, one continued further up to catch in her hair.

All those points of contact: his warm fingers on her scalp, his mouth and tongue caught with hers, the hand on her back, their chests pressed together as she laid on him, his thighs between her bent legs… every millimeter of skin that was touching just demanded more, demanded that final bit of connection be made.

Lup shifted and slid a hand down between them. She watched his eyes as her fingers found him and guided him into place. She rolled her hips slowly over him, the movement driving his cock in until she was wrapped around his full length. As good as it felt to have him finally, finally filling her, the look in his eyes was better. It was everything she’d imagined she would see there. Every hint she’d caught in his glances over the years, every hope she’d held onto, the care and thought and emotion she’d known she’d find, all of it was there now.

Her mouth went back to his because she couldn’t _not_. She rolled her hips in that same unhurried tide and he found the pattern and matched it. Even with him buried inside her, she wanted more. It was an intense need. More skin touching skin. More mouths searching. More hands warm and clutching. All of it slow and deliberate and just building, building, building until it seemed impossible to contain so much love and need and want in two bodies.

She lifted her hips then dropped back down, driving his cock deeper. Barry groaned, a low rumbling that made her feel like her whole body sparkled, knowing she’d driven that sound out of him. Her own low, needy noises came out against his mouth.

He planted his hands beside him on the bed and pushed upright, chasing her mouth with his as she sat up.

“Lay back,” she told him and he immediately did, teeth biting down on his lip as she moved to take advantage of the new angle.

“Put your hands on my…” she began and instantly his big warm hands were wrapped back around her hips, steadying her. The way he obeyed so quickly made her feel even more powerful and adored, especially with his warm brown eyes watching her so attentively. She began riding him in earnest. The new position meant giving up kissing him. But she threw her head back as his cock hit places inside her that drove every other thought from her mind.

She tugged one of his hands up from her hip to settle over her breast, both of her hands holding his to cup her flesh, pressing his palm hard against her as she moved on his cock. He shifted his thumb, brushing his rough, calloused skin over her nipple and, fuck, she was pushed right up to the edge at the sensation, unable to stifle the moan that came out of her.

Wonderingly he looked up at her. “Good?” he asked, sounding unsure.

Nodding wordlessly, she let go of his hand and let him take over. He rolled his thumb over her nipple again, then pinched, tightening his fingers in response to her moan.

“And that?” he asked.

She nodded again. Her legs had begun to tremble but she couldn’t stop.

He twisted her nipple gently between his fingers and she put her hands over his again, and tightened his fingers then repeated the motion. “More,” she demanded.

Eyes wide, he followed her directions, duplicating the movement but with a rougher touch. In response, her hips bucked harder.

“Fuck,” he groaned.

His thighs tensed, muscles going tight under her.

“Not yet,” she demanded. “Together.”

He nodded, eyes pulled shut for a moment.

Then he moved the hand from her breast down, moving slowly over her skin. Looking up, he threw her a questioning look even as he struggled to hold his composure.

For a moment she wasn’t clear what he was asking then his hand slid down her belly and his thumb found her clit.

It was her turn to exhale a curse as the pressure and swirling movement of his thumb sent her tumbling over the edge.

“Oh fuck, yes, Barry, yes… Fuuuck,” The words came out of her high and breathy, running together into nonsense. He kept working his thumb on her and tried to push his hips up. She leaned back, bracing herself with her hands behind her on his legs which only gave him easier access to work his thumb on her.

The orgasm washed through her, an intense wave radiating up from her center. She cried out and spasmed around him and then he was joining her. She tried to rock her hips but she felt heavy and boneless, wanting nothing more than to collapse on top of him.

Pulling together a scrap of strength, she reached for his forearm and pulled herself forward. Instinctively he shifted his hand from between her legs and caught her, helping her settle on his chest.

For a long moment they simply laid together, panting, eyes closed. That orgasm had felt heavy and anchoring and _divine_ but now, as she recovered, she was feeling energized. And as her energy returned she became more aware he was still inside her. She tensed around him, driving a noise out of him that made her bite down on her lower lip. Nuzzling into his neck, she swiped her tongue up his throat then nipped at him gently. She mouthed over the tender skin, giving teasing bites and sucking little bruises to the surface, encouraged by every groan and sudden intake of breath.

She wiggled her hips, reminding him of that other major point of connection. He sighed out another satisfied noise.

“Hey, uh,” she said, barely moving her mouth from his skin as she spoke, “not that I’m complaining but, uh, how long until you’ll be ready to go again?” Having him still warm inside her was wonderful - felt _right_ somehow she couldn’t explain - but energy and desire was fizzing inside her again already; she wanted more and more and more.

“It’s, uh,” he stopped for another sharp pull of air as she nipped at him again. “It’s gonna be a bit,” he admitted, “but we’ve got some options still.”

She pushed up eagerly on his chest. “Oh yeah?”

Nodding, he let his hands drift over her ass. His warm, rough hands ghosting over her skin distracted her and for a moment she could only close her eyes and concentrate on the feeling.

“Mmmhmmm. Hands… Mouth… However you like, Lup. I…”

He paused for so long she moved to look at his face and was surprised to see him once again looking so shy, especially when he was still nestled inside her. Curling her hands on either side of his face, her fingers stroked his jaw. She licked her lips, wanting to kiss him but waiting for him to finish speaking. “Yeah, babe?” she asked.

“I just, uh, I enjoyed making you feel good. Um, I… I really liked, uh, using my hands and mouth on you.”

Just the words made her squeeze tight around him and he let out a slow breath in response.

“Mmmm,” was all she managed, thinking of his hands and mouth working on her earlier. “That’s, um,” she blinked, too distracted to voice her thoughts. She ran a hand over her face and slowly pulled herself together enough to speak. “That’s real, _real_ good, babe. Uh, what... what would you like?”

He chewed at his bottom lip and she struggled not to take over that job for him. “I, uh, having my mouth on you was really good but, uh…”

“Yeah?” she prompted.

“But I’d like to just use my hands so I can watch you.”

His words surprised her and instantly turned everything molten and taut inside her, made her clamp tight around his spent cock.

Just the thought of him using those big rough hands on her while he watched her orgasm was impossibly good. She shut her eyes and bit her lip, completely caught in the image.

“Can I?” he asked. His voice was soft and hesitant but when she opened her eyes he was giving her that hungry, ready-to-devour-her look again. It took all her willpower not to just fuck herself against him, spent or not.

“Y-yeah,” she answered, leaning forward to suck at his bottom lip before kissing him deep and hard. When she leaned back she looked in those brown eyes. “Should I get your glasses?” she teased.

“Yes, please,” he answered seriously. “I want to _see_ you.”

She moved to pull herself off him and his hands rode down her hips to the backs of her thighs, fingers trailing over her skin as she moved beyond his reach. Grabbing his glasses from his nightstand, she turned and handed them to him.

Lup was suddenly oh so very aware that she was standing naked in front of him. That they’d just had sex. And now Barry J. Bluejeans was going to have those hands on her, his fingers pressed deep inside her, those amazing and gorgeous warm eyes would be watch her as he drove her over the edge. It made her feel liquid and lascivious as she asked, “Where do you want me, babe?”

He patted the bed beside him and she moved where he directed. Those fireworks were dancing up her spine once more; she was nervous again but it was different now. Even after two orgasms, the pure intention behind this had her jittery with anticipation.

“Lay on your back.”

Shivering at just the sound of his voice telling her where he wanted her, she settled beside him and laid back across his bed. He turned slightly towards her and pulled her leg into his lap, crooking it over his legs, spreading her wide. His hand drifted up from her knee, traveling slowly up her thigh. Eyes sliding closed, Lup focused on the deliciously agonizing slowness of his fingers moving over her skin.

He paused and she looked up at him. Those brown eyes of his were focused intently on her, watching her face.

Staring into her eyes, his fingers moved between her legs. She bit her lip, waiting for him to slip inside her. Instead, he just stroked over her mound, running his fingers gently over her dark curls. He teased one finger along her slit and her hips shifted uncontrollably, pushing up against his hand.

Grabbing his wrist, she pulled his hand hard against herself. “You’re not a tease are you, Barry?”

Smiling, he curled a finger to barely push into her, nudging slightly between her folds. “No, but I’m, uh, definitely seeing the appeal, Lup.”

“I’m gonna have to reconsider some of that book if you don’t start really using that hand.”

“Oh, no, you’re not touching that book. It’s mine now.”

“Then you gotta touch _me,”_ she told him, dropping her fingers from his wrist. Her hands slipped over her body, traveling up from her thighs to slide over the soft curves of her hips, then belly, until both hands were on her breasts. Still, her fingertips roved unsettled, brushing lightly over her skin, across her nipples, continuously moving.

He raised his hand to his mouth and then, never breaking eye contact, sucked on two fingers. The intensity in his gaze combined with the absolute lust she felt watching him ready his fingers made her suck at her bottom lip.

“Like this?” he asked as he returned his hand to its place between her legs. His slicked fingers curled slowly into her already wet cunt.

She pulled her eyes shut, focusing on the feel of his unhurried intrusion. The feel of Barry - _Barry!_ \- using his hand on her was absolutely glorious. But even better was the tingling awareness of his gaze fixated on her.

Lup looked up and there those eyes were still pinned on her, taking in every detail of her reactions. The way he watched her was filled with so much emotion. His desire, his _love,_ rolled off him in waves so thick she could feel it on her skin the same way she could feel him watching her even when she closed her eyes.

It drove her own feelings up into words. She couldn’t stop herself, “Barry, I…”

Then his hand shifted as his fingers delved further inside. When he slid them out again, the heel of his hand angled back, a vague pressure over her clit. It turned everything up and up and up until her thoughts were pleasure scattered and impossible to voice.

He’d found a rhythm now, adjusted it to every sigh and twitch from her. Rocking his hand, his fingers pressed deep, curled up just _so,_ and slid out again. Then, that imprecise push against her clit again when the heel of his hand pressed back against her. It was like superheating water with nowhere for the boil to begin.

Barry’s hand worked at her faster. Her eyes shut again, shoulders and head shifting restlessly.

He held her right leg trapped in his lap. That feeling of being held open for his access was more heat and tension building, waiting for something to finally set her off. If she hadn’t had the two orgasms earlier she couldn’t have lasted, her body or her impatience wouldn’t have allowed it.

Then, finally, his fingers moved up and went to her clit. Slick from her, they slid wetly over the spot, circled around, then stroked over her clit again, this time with a bit more pressure. A wordless keen erupted from her. He pushed his fingers in again, curling them up inside her, and extending the whole motion to rock his hand and push the knuckle of his thumb against the bud of her clit.

“Come for me,” he said, his voice a rough whisper she could barely hear over her own needy noises.

He adjusted his movements again and repeated, more insistently, “Come for me, Lup.”

The intricacies of his efforts were entirely lost to Lup; she just knew whatever he’d done felt like magic. Her orgasm boiled over, roiling through her like an earthquake straight from her core. Muscles contracting around his fingers, she grabbed his arm and clung to him as if he were the only thing keeping her from flying apart.

Dimly she heard him murmuring but the words drifted over her without meaning as she recovered. Her fingers on his arm loosened with a quiet sigh. His hand stroked idly over her thigh and she opened her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, Lup. Watching you… that was amazing.”

“Watching was amazing?” she asked, incredulous. “Fuck, babe, that _felt_ amazing. Where the fuck did you pick up those skills?”

He blushed. She couldn’t believe he actually blushed. He was naked. She was naked beside him, legs still spread. His fingers were on her thigh still holding her leg across his lap. His hand was soaked from fingerfucking her. And he _blushed?_ Fuck, he was _adorable._

“I just… Just watched what seemed to work for you,” he said. “So it was good?”

Weakly, she propped herself up on her elbows. “Barold? That was one of the best orgasms of my life. All three were fan-fucking-tastic. Those hands?” She flopped backwards and threw her wrist over her eyes. “Fuck, those hands deserve their own book. Cults should be built up around them.” She moved her arm and peered at him. “Only I take that back, cause, babe? I’m not sharing. They’re mine.”

He grinned. “Yeah?”

It was the sweetest, most innocent and excited smile she’d ever seen in her life. She pulled herself upright and scooted up next to him. Throwing her arms around his neck and aiming her own delighted grin at him, she confirmed, “Yeah, babe, for sure. All mine.”

Sealing the declaration, she kissed him. It was a demanding crush of a kiss, and he pulled her to him with the same insistence.

When they parted, he held her close, forehead pressed against hers. “I… Lup, I don’t want there to be any confusion here. This was…” his eyes closed and fingers tightened at her side. “This was the most perfect, wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me? But I have to tell you… I…” He paused again to take a deep breath.

“I love you, too, Barry.”

He jerked upright, eyes wide. “You…” The single syllable was all he managed.

Arms still locked around his neck, she nodded. “Mmmhmm. I mean a man who gives me a t-shirt that says “Pants” on it? How can I resist?” she teased.

The shock and surprise was still painted thickly over his expression.

“Really, though, babe. Gods… I’ve loved you so fucking long. What the fuck was I waiting for?” She sat back and pulled his hand into hers, wrapping her fingers around his palm. “I could have been enjoying the hell out of this, for one thing.”

Then she looked up at him and went serious. “Okay, sorry. I keep teasing and you deserve absolute sincerity. Barry J. Bluejeans? I love you. Completely and totally and ridiculously and madly and head over heels love you. I’m incredibly, overwhelmingly, deeply in lust and in love with you. One thousand percent.”

Deliberately he closed his eyes, squeezed them shut tight for a moment, and then opened them again. “Really?”

Her mouth twitched but she just nodded. “Really.”

“I love you so much, Lup,” he said, the words falling out in a rush. “I can’t believe… I just... Oh gods, Lup. I love you.” He leaned forward and kissed her, punctuating each declaration with another kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Not just for how good I look wearing this necklace?” she asked, resuming her teasing tone.

“Not just for that, no. I certainly, um… I never expected you, uh, modeling it.” He bent to kiss the skin of her neck, lining up a string of kisses along the edge of the chain. “I’m sure you’ll look great in the shirt, too. But… uh, yeah. This… uh, this is a really good look for you.”

He blushed and added, “You look great in anything, of course! Just… uh… even better in nothing. But, uh… More research might be needed…”

She fell back to lay on the bed, laughing. “You’re such a nerd, Barold.”

“I mean… we don’t have to…”

“Babe?”

A sly grin slipped onto his face at the word. “Yeah?”

“We are absolutely doing this more and… yeah, call it research or whatever you want.” She reached and grabbed his hand again. “Maybe I’ll work on a sequel to your book, dedicate it to your right hand.” She looked up and raised an eyebrow. “But I better contrast and compare with the left. Gotta make sure the information is accurate. Research, right?”

His grin spread. “We do want to be thorough.”

She nodded, her hands resting on her stomach, still clutching his fingers. “Really, _really_ thorough.”

Sighing, she rolled over to lean down and snag her shirt out the the floor. Dragging it reluctantly up into her lap, she sat up and shook the shirt out. “I suppose I should pull myself together and go check back in at the party - whatever’s left of it.” She looked around. “I had a bra, didn’t I?”

“You did,” he agreed. He stood and glanced around but turned back to her as she mumbled ‘Prestidigitation’ and her magic flashed over them, clearing most of the evidence of what they’d been up to. “Thanks,” he responded.

Pulling her shirt on, she got up on her knees at the edge of the bed. Nudging his jaw, she turned his head to examine his neck. “Oops, left some hickies on you there, Barold.” Running her thumb over the collection of bruises, she grinned. “You’re _marked,_ babe.”

He blushed and tilted his head against her hand. “Uh, ‘you break it, you bought it,’ Lup.”

She laughed. “Fair enough. Though I’d hardly call you ‘broken.’” Shifting, she stood, put her hands on his chest and kissed him. The kiss was the kind of familiar intimacy that seemed impossible to have achieved in just a few hours. Breaking off the kiss she sucked at his bottom lip then leaned back and ran her fingers over his kiss swollen lips. “Okay, maybe a little bit wrecked,” she said with a smile. “But I bet I can do better.”

When she lowered her hand, he ran his lips lightly over her forehead. “Looking forward to it.”

They separated to pull on clothes. He’d gotten his boxers and jeans back on when he found where her bra had landed in his desk chair. “Found it,” he said, holding up the simple red bra.

Lup turned, fastening her skirt. “Keep it for me?” she asked. “I don’t feel like messing with it right now.”

Nodding, he folded it and moved to tuck it into his top drawer. “It’ll be right here waiting,” he promised.

Picking up his shirt, she brought it to him. “Guess you need this,” she said, offering it to him.

Instead of putting the shirt on, he took it and tossed it onto his desk. Pulling her into his arms, he asked, “Is this real, Lup? Am I dreaming?”

His eyes searched her face as if he were looking for the detail that would prove it had all been imagined.

Instead of speaking, Lup shifted in his arms so she could pull his hand up to her face. She spread his fingers open and placed a kiss on his palm. “Real,” she said, then, holding his gaze, took his middle finger in her mouth. She sucked at it lightly then bit down, teeth catching him between first and second knuckles. She slid his finger back out of her mouth, dragging it over her tongue, then kissed the faint impression her teeth had left. “See? Real.”

When she let the hand go he wiped it over his face with a groan. He looked at her and that expression of his from earlier was back, the one that made her feel like he’d lived in the dark and she was the first light he’d ever seen. “Do you… Lup, do you have to go?”

That once again needy, hungry look left no room for teasing. “No,” she told him. “No, I don’t have to.”

For a breath neither of them moved. Then she pushed forward against him again and their mouths crashed together. They were desperate, searching, as hands roved over each other as if they had never touched before, hadn’t just spent hours exploring one another.

Barry turned them, pressed her against the wall. He dove his mouth into her neck, ringing her skin in wild kisses above the place where her phoenix necklace still sat then working up her jaw and along her ear. Pinned against the wall and held by him, she threw one leg around his hip, hooking it behind him.

His hands went to her thighs, fingers edging under the hem of her skirt to trail along her skin.

Pulling his head up for a moment he aimed his dark, lust blown eyes at her. “Can I?” he asked, his fingers pushing higher under her skirt.

She nodded and slid her hands down between them to unbuckle his jeans. This time there was no slow teasing from her. She shoved the garments out of the way as best she could while he pulled up her skirt.

“I love you,” he said, low and breathless. Then his finger hooked in the front of her panties, pulled them aside, and he plunged into her.

Clutching one another, they moved together, fast and desperate. He held her thigh where she’d hooked her leg around his hip. She caught one of his belt loops with her fingers while her other hand clung to his shoulder.

He drove into her hard and hurried, the pace nothing like his torturously slow build up earlier. She rocked her hips with his every thrust. After her previous orgasms she didn’t think this was going to get her there but it still felt so damn good to have him inside her again, to be wild and uncontrolled right along with him.

His eyes were pulled shut and chin tilted up, making the string of bruises she’d left on his neck particularly noticeable. It made her want to freeze the moment, keep the image stuck firm in her heart. Suddenly she remembered his careful study of her face while he used his hand on her. Then he shuddered against her, pushing out a ragged breath that sounded like her name. The buildup from their quick, against-the-wall fucking combined with those thoughts and his orgasm pushed her over the edge to come yet again. It was a tired echo of her earlier orgasms but it was more than she’d expected.

She clutched at him, feeling weak and limp. “Fuck,” she whispered between breaths. “Holy fucking _fuck.”_

“Sorry,” he panted.

She threw him a confused look. “Why the fuck are you apologizing?”

“You were getting dressed to go back to the party… and I…”

“Pssh. Forty years of self control caught up with you,” she teased, brushing damp hair back from his forehead.

He laughed. “Yeah, guess so.”

Sliding his hands down her back, he wrapped his arms under her ass, picked her up, and backed them to the bed. He dropped down, sitting on the edge with her in his lap.

Collapsing against him, she ran her hand through his hair and kissed his jaw. “Okay, I’m not moving anymore tonight. Mind sharing this bed, Barold?”

Instead of speaking, he fell back on the bed, pulling her with him. She laughed and angled up just enough to tug her shirt back off. Tossing it to the floor once more, she told him, “I’d take the rest back off but I don’t have the energy.” Shifting, she settled with her head on the edge of his pillow and looked over at him.

“Want me to do it for you?” he asked, voice a lower, more rumbly version of his usual gravel-rough voice.

“Go for it, babe,” she answered, delighted. Like kissing him, like his hand, like everything else that had happened since she came to his room tonight, she was becoming addicted to that deep rumble his voice got with sex. Pleased, she realized, she was going to be able to hear a lot more of it.

Barry sat up, reaching for her skirt. He fumbled with the waist for a moment before she prompted, “Zipper’s on the left side.”

Delicately, he freed her from the garment and slid it under her as she lifted her ass off the bed for him. He pulled it free and folded it neatly before laying it on the chest at the end of his bed.

“Panties too?” he asked.

Biting her bottom lip, Lup nodded.

The panties were still slightly twisted from the way he’d simply pushed them aside earlier. He slid his fingers under the band at her hips and began pulling them down. Once more she lifted her ass off the bed, this time parting her legs slightly so he could tug them loose.

He wasn’t as careful with this garment when he pulled them free. Dropping them behind him without looking, his focus was on her. Moving to kneel on the bed, he leaned over and kissed the soft swell of her hip. Then, grazing his mouth over her skin, he continued trailing kisses up, stopping at her stomach, her ribs, the curve of one breast, then finally the base of her throat.

“You gonna keep that necklace on?”

“Hell yeah, I am.”

She buried her fingers in his hair, holding his head where he hovered above her, watching. Then she pulled him to her and kissed him, hard and deep. When their mouths parted she tugged him down beside her and nestled against him. He wrapped his arms around her, pausing to pull up the blanket and cast a quick spell to kill the lights.

Adjusting the blanket around them, her hand brushed over his denim covered hip. “Babe, you’re still wearing your jeans?”

“Too comfortable to move now,” he murmured.

“I’ll let it go this time but best not make a habit of it.”

“Deal.” He relaxed, closing his eyes as sleep began to overtake him. “Wait,” he said, opening his eyes again, “is you sleeping here gonna be a habit?”

“Better believe it, babe.”


End file.
